User blog:Grimhearse/Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood (Part 1)
"Ow WHAT THE HELL?!" Eli screamed. First words of the school day. Because he couldn't take a punch to the arm. How refreshing. "I blame you for this!" "What the hell did I DO?" "I'm assuming you have something to do WITH THESE FLIPPING SCHOOL UNIFORMS!" “It’s your own fault for taking the skirt and not the pants.” It’s rare when I wear skirts. “They were out of pants. Was I supposed to just walk around school pantless?!” “Well it would pretty interesting.” With that came another punch to his arm. “Will you stop that?! I’ll see you at lunch. I’m meeting Clare by her locker.” “See you then.” And then the anonymous ostracizing began. Between the mental hospital exposure, the kicking Owen’s ass, and opening my locker today, I was just having a FREAKIN BALL >:( Someone got into my locker somehow. And posted newspaper articles. And not just any articles. When I was seven. I came home to a very gruesome discovery. My mother was hit and killed by a drunk driver. Why? Because she was leaving my dad. Why (again)? My dad was Marcus Kane. He murdered people. A lot of people. I was born as Lilith Delilah-Grim Kane. Grim as in Brother’s Grim fairytales. When my dad was arrested, I never saw him again, and changed my name to Delilah Grim so no one would know. That’s when I was given to my newest “parents.” I am currently only 16 and I already seen a few dead bodies. As a sick joke someone posted an article of my parents on the inside of my locker. To make it worse “blood child” was written in red marker. Whoever did this obviously was a sadistic SOB. I slammed my locker shut and just went to class unprepared. Fortunately no teacher was upset today. It was like a perfect television show day. You know, when it just goes without any trouble? Well another thing that could have been phrased better. It was a Thursday and the day passed. I skipped lunch to hang in the library so I wouldn’t be bothered. I’ve gone through at least thirty of those books already. I left school and was bombarded with questions the second I left. “Where were you at lunch today?” Clare asked. “In the library.” She looked at me suspiciously. “Can you please not give me that look? It’s bothersome and frankly a little creepy.” “Eli, Adam, and I are doing homework in the park. Want to come?” I decided it would be good to get my mind off the joke, so I went. “DUDE! Where were you at lunch today” What Adam doesn’t realize is that sometimes he speaks louder than usual. Today was that day. “Dude, decrescendo on the words you speak.” “Sorry. But where were you? You never miss lunch.” “I was at the library.” Eli just looked at me. He knew something was wrong. We grew up together. He may seem sadistic, tricking people into getting arrested, and poisoning them with Epicac, but he learned that from me. It’s also all level one stuff. The dudes gotta advance some more. I was almost like a mentor when we were growing up, I’m proud to say. So when something was wrong, he knew. He also knew not to mention it aloud. I suffer from a few of the seven deadly sins, pride being the first. We were all pretty silent doing homework. “GIANT POLAR BEAR!” I screamed. “What?” In unison too. “It broke the ice. Anyway, Eli do you have the music book for the homework?” “Why, did you break yours in a fury, like the good little devil you are?” He smirked. Okay he said something more “burn” worthy but I basically summed it up. G-d that smirk. I have no feelings what-so-ever for Eli. We’re just good friends-best friends actually. But that smirk is just attractive. Very attractive. “No, I left it in my locker.” Then he gave me the look. The look that means he knows some thing is wrong. It was Empathy. Or it’s that I’m not the best liar when it comes to personal things..... Category:Blog posts